KP in What goes around
by Aero Tendo
Summary: A simple little tale about how KP treats Ron by stringing him along while chasing after Hotties, and learns an important lesson from it.


**What goes around…**

**AN:** A little short story with a lesson learned the hard way, from a KP viewpoint. Stuff in italics are KP thoughts/views. You'll understand by the end.

In the beginning…

_The boy next door! _

_Every girl should have one! _

_The greatest labor saving device ever invented for girls! _

_Safe, convenient and, above all… dependable!_

_My next door boy was called Ron Stoppable… As comfortable as an old shoe!_

_  
There when needed, and no hard feelings when not! _

_A perfect solution for little Kim Possible…_

Until she discovered the hard way that heartache is a two way street!

**I.**

Kim says, "What movie do you want to see Ron? You can pick for once!"

"_Too much of a good thing", Isn't that how the expression goes?_

Ron says, "I can never decide, too many choices! How about you pick one? You're so much better at it than I am!"

**II.**

_In his eyes, I could do no wrong or say no wrong…_

Kim says, "Ron! Look! It is Josh!"

Josh says, "Hi! I was just passing by!" before he comes in to the house. He sees Ron and thinks, "I think I know just the way to get him out of here…"

Josh says, "Hey dude, how about a pizza? I'll buy if Ron goes for it!"

Kim says with some joy, "Oooh, would you Ron? Please and thank you!"

Ron smiles and says, "Sure thing Kim! I'll be right back!" and takes the money that Josh had pulled out of the pocket to pay for the pizza.

Josh says, "That is guy is a fool to leave you, Kim. If I was him I'd never leave you alone with me!"

Kim giggles as she pushes him off, "Josh! Back off!"

_I saw nothing wrong with playing the field a bit…After all, Ron and I had an understanding._

**III.**

Jason sees the road is long and lonely before him, perfect for impressing girls with the speed and power of his car so he steps on the gas in his car as he says, "Hang on Kim! I'm going to really let her out!"

Kim wasn't really impressed but she was having fun so she cries out "Wheeeeee!"

_Life was fast and exciting and loaded with glamorous boys…_

**IV.**

Kim eyes were wide as she says, "Bert! You have your own plane??" Her eyes took in the single engine airplane before her as Bert pulls her by her hand towards it.

Bert flashes a grin at Kim as he says, "From here on we fly high for real, baby!"

**V.**

_And when there was no Mister Excitement… there was always good, old dependable Ron to fill the gap…_

Kim is on the phone one her usual Friday "Ron Night" and says, "Hey Ron!"

**VI.**

_Unfortunately, even the most exciting or desirable guys were usually the most inconsiderate as well!_

Kim is on the phone with Josh as she says, "What? You can't make it Josh? Because of an art gallery that you have to go to? You tell me NOW, just 20 minutes before our date is supposed to happen?" She listens to him lamely apologize for a minute before she says, "What am I supposed to do now?" She could feel her blood boil some as she hears his response before she nearly shouts into the phone, "What do you mean, not your problem!" She doesn't even wait for an answer before she slams the phone down into the receiver.

_But as the good Boy Scout that Ron was, he was always prepared…_

Ron says over the phone to Kim, "The school dance? But… its already started and I…" Kim cuts him off as she says, "If you don't want to go Ron… Just say so and…" He could hear her voice-version of her puppy dog pout, which was really just a super-sad voice, which he couldn't resist, and caves in. She _was_ his best friend after all and she needed him, which he could never say no to.

Ron showed up, panting a little out of breath from getting dressed nicely so quickly and hurrying over the way he did, "I'm here KP…"

_Sometimes I'd get a twinge of guilt in my conscience over the way I could manipulate him but I found if I ignored it, it would soon go away… after all, he was my friend and it was his duty to help me… right?_

**VII.**

_Perhaps I had pushed to far! They say that all good things come to an end after all!_

Kim sees Jason and gives him a hug at the school dance. She smiles at Jason, with Ron almost completely forgotten!

Kim turns her head to Ron and says, "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron is speechless as he had been the one called to go out with her suddenly and only to get dropped when a hottie came into view. He just mumbles, "Nothing Kim…" as he watches her turn back to Jason with sadness in his eyes.

**(Later)**

Kim is going home with her friend and says, "I hope I didn't make you jealous, Ron…" to which he answers, "W-ell… um…not exactly but…" before she gives him a hug, "Sorry Ron, but he is a hottie that wants to date me and we're… well, best friends. You understand, right?"

Ron looks a bit sad before he nods, "Yeah, I understand." He didn't say anything further.

_It was then as we reached the door to my house that my female cunning came into play… I decided that I would put him on "Hold!" You see, I had this rather unpopular friend named Sandra. She was a such a drab little girl…_

**VIII.**

_"Perfect!" I thought! It was something to keep his mind occupied until I needed him again._

Kim knew that by hooking up her best friend with a non-threatening woman until she needed him, he would be kept busy and still willing to give up the girl for her should she ever need him to.

_Boy, was I ever wrong…_

Sandra had spotted Ron's heart on his sleeve for Kim right off the bat on their first double date. She says, "I've been in the game all my life, Ron! I know the score and I can't take this any more! Please take me home!"

_Ron, with his ear attuned to the mournful cries of a achy, sad heart did what I expected him to do! He was nice, kind, and gentle… he did exactly what I, his one true love had asked him to do!_

The guy that Kim was dancing with says, "Hey Kim, look at who Ron got stuck with!"

Kim looks while still dancing to see Ron and Sandra dancing as well. She says with a small, secret and pleased smile to herself for her plan's success, "They look like they're having fun!" before she gave Ron no further thought and continued to dance with the hot boy before her.

**IV.**

_So Kim Possible had won again! She had her friend who was with safe little Sandra, a girl who she felt who posed no threat to her and would allow her to still call upon Ron anytime she needed him!_

Ron says to Sandra, "I'm sorry Sandra! I know I said I'd stop by, but it wasn't really a date, we were just going to hang and play videogames, and Kim…"

Sandra sniffs sadly as she says softly, "I… understand, Ron…"

_Men are so soft and pliable! That would lead to my undoing!_

_It was different with me after all, I was the girl who had it made! The girl who could do anything and do no wrong with Ron!_

_As swinging Kim, I had no time to worry about a drab little girl like Sandra for life was too short to be concerned about her!_

Kim says in a frustrated voice, "Come on Ron! Head in the game! We're supposed to be having a good time!"

Ron says, "I'm sorry Kim, but I still feel bad about Sandra and I can't stop thinking about her."

_The pain in his eyes was something I shouldn't have ignored. It was a warning sign that I should have heeded!_

Ron sighs and thinks, "Maybe it wasn't really a date, but… she did expect me!"

_Then came the night of a big dance at the school! The one dance that was going to be the high point of the social calendar! Even Bonnie was going to be there and she wasn't going to let me forget it if I showed up without a date!_

_I wasn't worried, as naturally with all the hottie guys that I had on my string. I never even gave a thought to goofy Ron as a choice for this string._

Kim starts to make phone calls and… "You're going with Tara?" and… "I didn't even know you know Monique!" and… "Debbie?" and… "Margaret?"

This continued on until she had exhausted every guy in her string of hottie guys who at one point had given her rides to cool places, taken her to fancy restaurants, and danced at the wildest dance locations… They were, one by one turning her down as they all started to swing the other way!

_All the swinging that I had done was now starting to swing the other way! What I had done to Ron, they were all doing to me! It was deflating, but not disastrous as I still had my old faithful Ron in my pocket…or was there?_

Ron says, "I… I… I can't Kim! I never expected you to be without a date at **this** dance! I've already got a date with Sandra and she's been looking forward to it for so long! I just can't bail on her now!"

Kim's jaw dropped straight to China, as she couldn't imagine her old faithful guy turning her down for that… that _drab little girl!_ The girl was supposed to be a safe one that Ron would drop anytime for so he could be with her whenever she needed him! This was not supposed to happen!

Ron says, "Anyway Kim, the way you play the field with all those 'hottie' guys you'll probably be there with someone anyway." He turns to walk away, waving a hand before as he says, "Be sure to save me a dance if you can!"

With that, Ron was gone from Kim's house and leaving a very stunned and upset Kim. She had been so stunned that she had totally forgotten to even try using the puppy dog pout on him. To have Ron just say "No" to Kim was simply… impossible to imagine!

_And suddenly, I knew what true heartache was! I got a good taste of what I'd been feeding to Ron for so long, and then some! It made me sick! I felt like I wanted to throw up!_

_Naturally, dad thought it was Ron's fault since he was always messing up something anyways…_

Mr. Possible says, "That boy should learn some manners! He can't leave my little Kimmie-cub in the lurch like that! Perhaps I should have a space talk with the young man!"

_But you can't fool another woman, especially your mother!_

Mrs. Possible says, "Don't be stupid honey! What your Kimmie-cub got was long overdue **justice!** She's had it coming a long time with the way she's been stringing Ron along, ignoring him for other cuter boys, and then trying to distract him from what she was doing by trying to set him up with someone she thought was no threat to her! No… she got all that she was supposed to get!"

_Mom was so right! I had deserved all of it! I had never thought Ron had a chance to be with anyone else or that he'd ever choose anyone over me! My Kimness had made me push things too far!_

_A lot of tears soaked my pillow that night! I didn't even try to go to the dance! It had suddenly seemed so unimportant after getting the dish of justice I had so richly deserved! But if my tears washed out the meanness and pettiness out of my selfish heart… then every drop of every tear, every tissue used, every sob that wracked my body was worth it!_

The very next morning when she was sure Ron would be up, Kim ran over to Ron's house and after profusely apologizing for her treatment of him and promising upon everything that she held dear that she could think of not to treat him like that again, she asked if he would still be her friend even thought she knew she wasn't deserving of it.

Ron seemed to be thinking about all this as he remained still for what would seem to be like forever to her when in reality it was less than a minute before he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her in a hug that surprised her. The next words that she would hear would forever become part of her heart as he says, "KP… Kim… You are my best friend and will always be my best friend. As long as you've seen the error of your ways, then…" he gives her his goofy smile, "I don't see why we can't continue to be best friends for the rest of our lives, just as we have so far."

_Even after all that, I knew that Ron was truly the only guy worthy of my attention. I nearly had lost him due to my own selfish foolishness and stupidity and now here he was, welcoming me back with love. I vow I will never abuse it again. This is one thing that I know, as the girl who can do anything, can do for my best friend._

**The End!**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, this was a different spin on something that I normally write so I hope you all enjoyed it! Sometimes you've got to learn a lesson the hard way! You can't always expect your friends to be there for you, even the ones you love if you treat them like crap. I'd like to think this lesson is believable with the way Kim has been shown to treat Ron in the past. I welcome all thoughts, opinons, ideas, suggestions, critiques... and any Christmas gifts you don't want... such as a videogame for the xbox (not 360) or ps2. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**  
**


End file.
